Split Apart Gravity Falls
by EditorAmber
Summary: Dipper and Mabel were separated at birth. Not knowing a thing about each other though, Mabel starts having dreams about the teen boy, only hours away from her. She comes to conclusion that this is the long lost twin she has been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This took me forever guys! Please review!**

"Look Mabel, the big dipper," a young boy said, pointing to the sky as the young girl, who was the owner of said name, looked up towards where his finger guided her eyes.

The stars sparkled in the sky, making a smile build up on Mabel's lips.

"It's so beautiful," Mabel whispered, before she looked around the sky more. She asked, looking into the eyes of the boy next to her.

They were a hue of hazel, but towards the iris they faded into a beautiful green as he talked of all the other constellations he knew of. Mabel giggled as she watched his excitement, joining his eyes as he looked around, pointing.

"And this one is my favorite," he spoke, walking behind her and guiding her hand, making the shape. "It's called Leo."

Mabel looked behind her, a questioning look in her eyes. "Why is he your favorite?" she asked inquisitively.

"Because that's the very first one that my friend showed me." he replied, smiling.

Mabel giggled again at the thought of their best friend. Maybe the boy next to her best friend, thing was, she had no idea what his name was.

An alarm rang out loudly, making Mabel jump at the noise. Her head was fuzzy as she sat, still remembering the dream that had been filling her head moments ago.

'Why do I keep dreaming about that?' she thought to herself. She didn't understand what the point was to her dream. "Ugh..." she sighed out, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and into her face. A snort came out from under the covers, and Mabel picked the covers up to see Waddles, her pet pig. She smiled at him, petting his head before yawning.

"Mabel, turn off the darn alarm clock before I come in there and break it over your head." He laughed over his own sentence.

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan!" she replied, letting out an 'oompff' as she hit the top of the alarm clock, clicking it off. "Alright, Waddles, time for me to get up." she pet him again, scratching her head and arms. He jumped off happily, getting ready for his own day as he stretched.

"Hurry up, or you'll be late for school." he said, knocking twice on the door before opening it. He nodded to Mabel as she got up, stretching her arms and legs and yawning.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, do you know anything about constellations?" she asked, walking towards her mirror to look at her reflection. She picked up her hairbrush, letting the teeth of the brush run through her hair, taking out the tangles.

"What's that now?" he asked, looking at her in the mirror. He walked over towards her and grabbed the hairband that was sitting on the stand with a few stray blush trays. "Constellations?" he asked. "What's making you think of those darn things?"

Mabel shrugged, watching Stan put her headband in her hair after she was done brushing it.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan." she said, smiling at him before shooing him out. "Now I have to get dressed, I'll be down in a few."

Stan nodded and began walking out, nearly closing the door, before looking back in. "And get constellations out of your head, alright?" he said, winking at her." he laughed at himself before closing the door and walking downstairs. Waddles had followed him out, too.

Mabel waited until the footsteps stopped echoing on the stairs before walking to her closet.

"What to wear today?" she asked herself, looking through her clothes. She still knitted sweaters years later, and she thought it made her look cute when she was a fifteen year old highschooler.

Her thoughts went back to her dream, and she smiled once she saw one of her favorite sweaters; a purple and green one, meshed with other colours to look like the galaxy. On it were also little yellow sparkles, as if they were stars.

"Perfect," she said, smiling. She pulled out a pair of black jeans that had a bedazzled pattern on it. It went from the right pocket down her leg in a swirling pattern, sometimes straying off at certain points and becoming little dots hanging off of the swirl. They were her favorite pair; a mixture of cuteness and yet seeming to have a sense of being a young adult as well.

"Mabel! Get down here, your ride is waiting!" Stan said, his voice sounding a bit angry, though with normal gruffness.

"Alright!" she called down. "Sorry for taking so long! Just another minute!" she finished getting ready, her sweater over her torso, and her jeans hugging her legs.

The red car was stuttering out in front of the Mystery Shack, waiting for Mabel to take her to school. A red head sat in the front of the car, her hat obscuring her hair, making it messy, but in a cute kind of way.

"Sorry for making you wait, Wendy!" she called out, running through the leaves to the car door. She opened it and took a seat, slipping her shoes on.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Wendy said, a smirk on her lips as she began driving towards the town.

The drive was short enough, though Mabel still wished she could've had more time this morning. Her stomach was growling like crazy, since she had forgotten to grab the toast that Stan had put out for her. People in her first period were looking at her, more than they usually did.

She lowered her head slightly, embarrassed at herself.

'Why even try?' she thought to herself. 'It's not like anyone likes me anyways.' she thought sadly before looking back up.

"Class," the teacher spoke cheerily. "Today in english we will be doing the long awaited project that we've been researching for weeks."

A chatter began amoungst the students, who were unaware of what she was talking about. Mabel rolled her eyes, seeing as she must be one of the only people to actually pay attention. The teacher let out a sigh, seeing as she understood as well that no one had been paying attention.

"I've been talking about it for a while now," she began again. "For the next few weeks, every Thursday we will be sending and receiving letters from people who we don't know. We are going to make a study of whether or not we can make friends with the other person or not." she explained, looking at the few students who weren't sleeping and actually paid attention. "Today, we will begin by writing a semi short letter, telling this person about yourself. Since you don't know their name, you will leave the envelope that you receive blank, and it will be passed out to a random student in one of the other English classes here in Oregon."

A blonde girl raised her hand, the jewelry around her wrist clattering as it went up. "But Ms. Somers, what happens after we write them." she asked, snootily, her rings rubbing together in a short screeching noise. She smirked with her friends at the teacher.

"Well, Pacifica," she said, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Since I doubt anyone will like you, you can just stop writing them when we're done."

Pacifica's mouth hung agape for a moment before she composed herself. She let out an angry huff.

Mabel giggled softly at that, and turned her head slightly to see what Pacifica's friend thought of the teacher's words.

"Moving on, class," Ms. Somers said, leaning over her desk to get something off of it. She held in her hands writing paper and envelopes. "One envelope a piece. Extra paper will be up here on my desk." she said quickly, walking around and passing out the paper and envelopes.

Mabel smiled as she grabbed the envelope and paper from Ms. Somers hand. She grinned wider when she realized that this would give her a great oppourtunity.

'Maybe they won't judge me,' she thought quietly to herself, letting out a happy sigh as she began to quickly get started on her letter. 'Maybe we'll become friends, and I won't have to feel so alone anymore.'

"Okay class, I'll let you get started. Take your time, this is all we're doing for class today."

Mabel felt a surge of happiness run through her as she tackled this project.

'I can't wait til I get a reply!' Mabel smiled happily, and the bell wasn't going to ring for another 45 minutes. She had time.

 **(TA DA!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep!'_

A hand flew from under the covers, slapping the loud sounding clock on the nightstand. A groan followed the loud slap, the hand slithering back under the covers.

"Dipper Pines! Get up and down here, now!" An angry, female voice called. A sigh, followed by another, more distant frustrated yell, echoed in his ears.

The boy who had just been called, sighed at the voice. He didn't move, however, he just laid in bed, his eyes closing. "Ugh.."

"I don't want to go to school..." he thought bitterly.

Another loud noise interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly sprang out of bed. The noise was a loud bang, and he knew what that meant. If he didn't get up, his mom's boyfriend would make him get up. He wouldn't hurt Dipper, but he liked his mom's boyfriend, and didn't want to make him mad. Dipper didn't like the thought of this, and shook his head, getting his messy hair out of his eyes, but not enough to show the birthmark on his head.

"Alright, Mom! I'm up!" He yelled through his door, angrily punching it with his fist. He quickly reacted, holding up to his face.

"Don't you hit your door, mister, or I'll have Terry come up there!" His mom yelled back, her voice growing even more annoyed and impatient.

"Whatever," Dipper scoffed under his breath. He didn't care what Terry would do. Terry couldn't hurt him, because then Dipper could leave over child abuse. And then his 'mommy' wouldn't be able to get her 'help' that she 'oh-so-needed' all the time. But they did much worse. They always said that sticks and stones could break your bones, but words can never hurt you. That was a bunch of bull.

Walking over to his dresser, he pulled open the drawer. In it were his under clothes, stuff like underwear and socks. He took off the boxers he was wearing, deeming them dirty as he threw them in the dirty clothes pile. He needed to shower after school, today; it had been two days or so since he'd last had one, and even though he wasn't exactly that anti-germ, he did have some hygiene likeness in him. He didn't exactly like smelling like a sewer like some of the guys he knew did. That was just disgusting.

"I said get down here!"

"I'm changing!" Dipper screamed, slamming the drawer after getting out a new pair of clean pants, and socks.

He slid them on and went to the second drawer, opening it up to reveal his tee shirts. He pulled out a simple one with a design of a tribal fire fox on it, with the words 'Burnt but not Broken' on it. He slipped it on quickly, closing that drawer as well, and opening the bottom one. He pulled out a pair of worn black jeans and slid them on as well, faintly hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. He hurried as quick as he could, opening his closet and pulling out an orange hoodie and pulling it past his head and shoulders, pushing his arms through the arm holes and fitting it perfect. He looked in his mirror quickly, brushing his fingers through his brown locks and staring at his green-hazel eyes.

A light knock rapped on the door. Dipper's heart sank and he turned toward it, the handle moving and then opening it.

"Dipper," a deep voice bellowed out. "I believe your mother told you to come downstairs. She has something to talk to you about. And, it's not very good."

Dipper nodded, pulling open his top drawer again to get socks, then rushing past Terry and down the steps. His mother waited for him at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes were angry, and her arms folded over her chest.

"Dipper," she began. "I am very angry with you."

'Who would've guessed?' he thought to himself, his eyes not giving away his dwaddling head inserts.

"I've been notified by the principal that you have begun falling asleep in class." she unfolded her arms as Terry thumped down the stairs. She held her arms open to embrace him, trying to show off to Terry how much of a 'great' mother she was. Dipper grimaced at her, and she put her arms down. "Fine. But you're grounded, mister, until this stops, and you pay more attention in class, you will not be able to see your friends,"

'Don't have any,' Dipper sighed to himself.

"Play video games,"

'I've got other things to do,' he rolled his eyes, listening intently to his mother.

"And you are to not go anywhere after you get home from school." she finished. Dipper gawked at her, needing more explanation. "I mean, no outside, unless I need you to do an errand for me, or to take out the trash, understand?"

Anger was building up in Dipper. His hands raised to his hat that was on the hanging rack beside his mother's face, and slapped it on his head. This wasn't fair; she knew that he liked to go out to their woods and think.

"I understand no friends, but no woods?!" he exclaimed, his fury beginning to seethe from his teeth. "You know that's where I go to clear my head! It helps me feel better!" He cried out, turning on his heel and pushing through the front door. As he did, his friend was walking by, almost to his front door. The much larger man was smiling gleefully at the smaller boy.

"Hey dude, what's eating you this morning?" the man said in a deep, kind of lispy accent.

"Nothing, Jake." He replied quickly. "Let's just get to school and get things done with." His head dropped as he fiddles with his fingers. He had been starving due to his forgetfulness of breakfast, but he ignored it the best he could.

The taller, bulkier, foreign man nodded to his pal and hit him lightly on the arm. "Cheer up, man, at least we got it easy." He smirked towards Dipper, making the angry teen not so upset. He nodded to the blundering man and they forth towards school. "It could have been worse, you know?"

"Class!" the teacher announced his loud voice. "Today we have received letters from the school in Gravity Falls. Today we will be reading them and replying to them, so take your time and we will send them out at the end of the day. If you need more time to reply, then give the letter to me at the end of the day or stay after school if you need to. I will call and inform your parents if you need to do this." he finished, walking around and handing out letters to his class.

"Sir, what are we doing with these letters again?" a short, pudgy, white haired boy called from in front of Dipper. The brown haired boy shook his head at the moron who everyone thought was a genius.

"To see if we can befriend others, Gideon." he explained quickly, handing Dipper a neat looking envelope; although, unlike everyone else's, there were drawings on it. The teacher gave him a look as if to say, sorry, I'm just handing them out in the order I got them.

Dipper shrugged and examined the envelope; there were dogs with ice cream, and a flying dolphin with muscular arms, shooting rainbows from its mouth. He found these humorous, and was wondering what he would find on the inside, where the other person's thoughts were. When he turned the envelope around, he saw a drawing of a pig with brown spots on it. It was sitting where he had to open the letter, so he felt kinda bad for having to rip it apart in order to open it, but he did anyways.

He pulled out the delicate paper from inside, and began unfolding the letter. The writing looked sort of sloppy, but it was like a childish handwriting, but it was also legible, and slightly neat. Dipper looked down and read it slowly.

 _Hi, my name is Mabel. It's nice to get to meet someone new._

 _I guess I have to introduce myself. Teacher says so. I like sweaters. And stars. They're two of my favorite things on the planet._

 _Oh! And my pet pig, Waddles. I named him Waddles because he waddles. HAHA._

 _So anyways, I don't know what else to say. I'm guessing you're probably a high schooler too. I'm fifteen. That's about it. Hope to hear from you soon!_

 _-Mabel Pines_

Dipper felt curiosity swelling through him, and he smiled to himself. This girl seemed to be a happy kind of person, and he liked that. She even had the same last name as him! Weird. He needed another happy being to be able to talk to while he went through the troubles of his mother being awful and her boyfriend not paying enough attention to notice it.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and began writing to this girl.

 _Dear Mabel,_

 **{SECOND CHAPTER! WHOO!}**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Mabel,_

 _You see like the kind of girl that's really happy. Obviously. *sigh* Wish I could be like that._

 _Wanna know about me?_

He felt as if he were making the biggest fool out of himself. He slapped his face immediately, making sure no one noticed. He violently erased that from his paper.

 _My life isn't as great as you think. Terrible mother, no friends. Hoping we could be friends someday._

Now he felt like he was a loner. And to be honest, Dipper was. He hadn't had friends since the incident. Buts that's for later.

He slapped his head repeatedly, but didn't erase it. He just thought.

 _My mother has a boyfriend, but he's too clueless to realize how much of a jerk she is. Oh well, that's my life. Yours seems pretty excited._

He smiled at that.

 _Maybe we could meet sometime. I think it would be nice to be friends, right? *sigh again* -_

Dipper stopped writing and stuffed the envelope in his binder. He couldn't believe he had wasted forty-five minutes working on a four paragraph letter, just thinking how much he wanted to be friends with this girl. It was useless, and who knows where she could live? Across the state, country, maybe even world?

 _Good thing the letter wasn't due until tomorrow._

Dipper miserable slid through his front door after school, but only to be caught by his mother and Terry. "Sit down right now mister. And don't give me any attitude."

What did he do now? He knew he got into a fight at school earlier this week, but it was outside. Wasn't a big deal, was it? Or that math test he had flunked two months back?

"Dipper Pines, I am very upset with you and I expect better." His mother continued.

"What could I have possibly done to ruin your day now mom?" Dipper slouched on the couch, feeling ready for his discipline.

"I said do not have an attitude!"

"Okay, what is it?" His tone getting louder. His mother leaned forward on the couch, Terry laid back, looking predictable for what happened next.

"The principal called me today from school. He told me your grades are dropping dramatically, and you're not even trying! I mean, I don't even know what to do anymore Dipper!" She looked pretty upset, which was the first. Since when did she ever care about his grades.

"Obviously you have no clue what I'M going through. You have friends, you're not in school, you have no work, you have a happy life. And look at me, the way you treat me-" But he was cut off from the pain shooting through his face. His mother had struck him right across, leaving a swelling mark. Tears filled the teens eyes as he ran upstairs.

"I've raised you better!-" And his mother's voice was the last thing he heard before slamming the door and climbing into his warm bed.

Maybe this girl was the only chance he had. The only one that would treat him better than anyone. Who knows? His thoughts were interrupted by the drifting of his eyes closing.

~ _"Just look at the sky Dipper." A girl next to him lay in the soft grass, and she pointed at the Big Dipper constellations. They spread out throughout the sky beautifully._

 _"They sure are beautiful." He said back to the unnamed girl. She had brown hair and eyes, and had blue and purple striped sweater on. Her skirt rest in the grass, and her feet sunk in with its softness. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes, as if they knew each other, but didn't._

 _"So Dipper, what's it like living in California?" She asked._

 _"It's alright. Life isn't so great."_

 _"Ah, if only I were like you. I don't mean to rub it in, but I have a great life. You just gotta listen to your heart.."_

 _"I don't listen to my heart. I listen to my head, I just think it's better."_

 _"Well then, that makes two of us." She smiles, and everything fades._

 _"See you later." She laughs. ~_

Dipper awoke from the ending of his dream. He looked directly to his alarm clock, but only to see that it was 1:00am. He realized he had definitely missed dinner, but he still had five hours to work on his letter.

He immediately jumped out of his bed and ran to his desk, scrambling for a pencil. As he pulled one from his drawer, he had completely forgotten about his window he had left wide open before he went to bed. Before he realized it, he heard a crumple of paper around him. As he sat up, he watched at the paper flew around the room with the strong wind as thunder boomed in the distance.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dipper whispered to himself. Before it could fly out the window, he leaned over his desk and grabbed it.

"That was close." He slammed the window shut, but quickly ran to his door to lock it. He didn't need to be yelled at before early tomorrow morning.

"Now, back to work." He grabbed the pencil and started from where he ended last.

~ _I think I had a dream about stars last night, constellations to be exact. With some girl who seems to be like you, I guess. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later._

 _-Dipper Pines._

 _P.S. Wanna be penpals?_

Dipper was tempted to just write that, but instead, he shoved it into his book bag and slipped back into bed. He looked at the clock, but only to see the numbers 1:56 blurred. "Huh?" He hadn't of realized of how tired he was from writing now even a paragraph. But before falling asleep he had forgotten about this whole _delivering and receiving_ letters thing.

Not knowing it, Dipper left his desk lamp on, but it actually helped his eyes shut and fall fast asleep.

Dipper's alarm blasted at 6:00am, revealing an arm stretch from the covers and slam the alarm clock. "Don't wanna-" Before he finished, he thought of the letter and how excited he was to deliver it back to Mabel. He sat up quickly and got changed. In a matter of five minutes he was downstairs, earlier than he expected. Usually he'd get up five minutes before he was driven to school, but today, he got up an hour before.

"Dipper?" His mother walked in the kitchen, catching him making toast. "Why are you up so early?"

"Well for the past," He looks at his wrist as if he had a watch there. "thirty-two days of school, you've yelled at me to get up at six, hey look at the time!" Dipper pointed to the flashing clock on the microwave. "It's six-thirty, if you excuse me, I'm getting ready for my day."

"O..oh." His mother was shocked by his words. He wasn't this rude before. Of course they yelled at each other before, but his mother was absolutely shocked at this.

The sound of Dipper's friend pulling up to the driveway made him jump. He jolted awake from the couch, not realizing he had been asleep for thirty minutes. He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, jumping into his friend's car.

"Man, shouldn't you be driving by now?" Jake asked his tired friend as he stared into the sky.

"I'm too lazy to drive to school. Besides, even if I did drive, I don't have the money for a car, and my mother would _never_ let me drive her car." Dipper took a deep breath before looking at his friend. "She'd literally kill me if I put a scratch on that thing."

Once the two friends made it to school, Dipper jumped out quickly and ran into school, looking at the clock that stood on the wall. It was seven now, and Dipper knew that he would be late. He ran to his lockers, stuffed some books in, and grabbed the letter from his book bag.

"Class," Dipper heard his teacher say from the class. He slipped through along with the other popular kids, and slipped into his desk. He sighed in relief, but saw his teacher stare at him directly in the eyes.

"Today, we are going to be handing in our letters to send back to Gravity Falls."

Dipper thought in his mind, _Wait a minute. If they were going to be penpals, won't they need to know each other's addresses?_

He quickly pulled the letter out from his hoodie pocket, and wrote his address very sloppy under his _p.s._ statement.

"Before that though," His teacher was coming up to his isle now, collecting the letters one by one. "I will be proofreading, to make sure no funny business is going on."

Now Dipper knew he was going to have to erase it. What if the teacher didn't allow others addresses on the paper? He pulled out his pencil again and erased it, leaving some pencil marks behind. "Give it here Dipper, don't think you'll get away with last minute writing." His heart sank to the sound of his teacher's voice.

"B..but I didn't-" But his teacher swiped the letter from his hand and moved on the the next row. "Sorry.." He whispered to himself.

Dipper thought if he wanted a friend, he needed to get that address written down again. But how could he do that? His stomach growled at the word lunch. Lunch was a key word at this point. He knew what he had to do.

It was the period before lunch, and Dipper was starving. He wanted to get to lunch as soon as possible, but he had to get that address written down before anything else was done. Now he was in Algebra, making his way through the rough math problems, struggling as well. Now all he could do was stare at the clock, and wait for it to struck twelve-thirty. "Come on." He huffed to himself.

"Dipper, would you like to come up and do number five for us?" His teacher, Mr. Jenkins held out the Smart Board marker, waiting for him to approach the problem.

"Well, uh.."

 _30 more seconds…_

"I guess so?" He stood, and looked at the clock. "I can try sir."

"Mr. Pines, I don't want you to try, I want you to do. Do this problem, or don't succeed at all." The entire class laid their eyes on him, then at Dipper.

"Okay." He said. He glanced once more at the clock.

 _3..2..1.._

The bell shot off and students had already left due to their early packing. "We'll carry on with this tomorrow. Ah, Dipper, a word with you please."

Dipper stacked his books biggest to smallest and brought them over to his teacher. "Yes, Mr. Jenkins?"

"Dipper, your grades are dropping really bad. We are very worried about you, and we want you to at least pass this grade."

"But you don't understand how hard this is. I'm going through some stuff at home, and along with it here. You know, all the dramatic rumor stuff."

"That's fine. But we, as teachers, need you to start focusing more, okay?" He handed Dipper a small piece of paper. "Email me of you have any questions on homework, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins." He slid the note in his pocket and gave a smile before walking out to his locker. When no one was looking, he stuffed everything in there except for a pencil. He walked slowly to his homeroom, and approached the door.

"And here is where you approach the most riskiest thing ever Dipper." He held his breath and looked through the glass of the door. The lights were off and it was very quiet. He grabbed hold of the knob, but when we began to turn it, it stopped, not even halfway through the grasp.

 _ **Locked.**_

Lucky for him, Dipper always kept his student ID card with him, just in case. He slipped it through the door and the frame and heard a slight _click._

 _So far so good._

Before walking in he looked at the hallway clock, only to see five minutes had past. _This should be quick._ He thought, _Lunch is only thirty minutes long, this should take about five out of thirty._ The thought of mathematics made his head pound, so instead, he walked in.

Dipper walked over to his teachers desk, only to see a bunch of envelopes in a tin box. _Maybe they're stuffed in their?_

He went through the envelopes one by one, then found one that had his own name written in cursive. _Bingo._ Dipper quickly unfolded it as he placed it on the desk, and wrote down the address quickly. _Perfect. She should have proofread them already, right._

The door to the classroom opened, and Dipper quickly grabbed the letter and hid under the desk.

 _Dipper what have you just done to yourself?_

Footsteps walked to the closet and he peaked to see his homeroom teacher, organizing the supplies again. He ran from the desk and out the open door, without a noise.

All Dipper could do now was give out a heavy sigh of relief, and feel glad his hand wasn't holding that letter anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, to be honest, tell me how the story is. I'm pretty sure this is my best I've done for a fanfiction, so yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I do apologize. Thanks for coming back to read more!**

Mabel made her way to the Mystery Shack as her Grunkle Stan waiting for her on the porch.

"Hey pumpkin, how did school go?"

Mabel shrugged, but in a happy way. "It was good, I guess. I'm so excited because tomorrow, were going to be receiving our letters from the people who we delivered them to!" She danced around and swung her book bag into the shack.

"CAREFUL OF THE MERCHANDISE MABEL!"

"Sorry!" She couldn't stop being so jumpy. She was just too excited to actually have a friend for once. She happily made her way up the stairs, and jumped into her soft bed. Tomorrow would be a good day, infact, it would be the day.

As she hopped from her mattress, she began to hum as she spun in circles, making herself dizzy. "Whoa Mabel-" She said to herself. "Don't get too excited, you still have tomorrow."

Before oinking happily, her pet pig Waddles jumped up next to her, and lay down, falling fast asleep. Mabel pet her pig as her great uncle walked in. "Hey pumpkin, how was school?" She remembered he had asked that earlier.

"It was great! We had these letters, and we had to write them to some stranger who lived in California!"

Stan gave a serious face now. He looked as if he didn't want to even hear the word 'California'. He shook his head and then stood, not even a minute into the conversation. He scratched his neck with quite some fear. "Uh, don't get all caught up with that. Who knows, they might not even be people from California. It could be a trap Mabel."

"Pfftt, I doubt that Stan. I mean come on, we're tenth graders! Why would they lie about something like that?"

Stan sighed. "That's just how people are these days sweetie." He left the room with Mabel and Waddles alone.

"O..okay." Mabel glanced outside to see the bright moon start to rise. It had only been moments ago when the sun had been shining bright with clear blue skies. But now, the day was done, and a new night had started. Now Mabel felt the need to get under her warm covers, and fall asleep. And she was following that, until Stan called for her for dinner. Waddles jumped off the bed as if his own dinner were ready.

"I'll beat you down the stairs Waddles," Mabel said as she skipped down them, faster than usual. Before she knew it, she was tumbling down the stairs, and hitting the sharp corner. "ow, ow, owwww…"

Stans footsteps were heard stomp over. "What did you do now?" He said calmly, seeing Mabel almost turned upside down again the wall.

"I..I fell." She replied, sitting up right away. "Sorry, Grunkle Stan…" She looked back at the wall to see a huge hole in it. "I'm sorry.."

Grunkle Stan groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Okay, it's alright. You're lucky I won't snap." He placed his hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, come on, dinner's ready."

Mabel had always been protected by her great uncle, but she never knew why he would be so serious about it. As a tenth grader, she would think that he would stop pulling that after she was thirteen.

After dinner, she couldn't stop staring at the gaping hole in the wall. She sat down on the golden couch that Stan refused to throw out and just stared. 

"Mabel, why don't you start heading up to bed?"

She stared back at him, but didn't answer. She just plainly walked up to her room, as her pet pig Waddles followed.

Tomorrow was a new day. As she climbed into bed, the stars and moon shined brightly, along with the single porch light just below her room.

"Waddles, tomorrow will be exciting! We're receiving the letters from California. Hey, it's not that far from Gravity Falls, right?"

Waddles only gave an oink, then curled into a tight ball, falling asleep.

"Well goodnight my favorite little piggy." She flickered off the lamp and hid under the covers, falling asleep with Waddles cuddled next to her.

Before the blasting alarm clock could wake Mabel, her arm rushed from the covers and pulled the clocks chord from the outlet. "Not today, alarm." She cheered from under the covers. Waddles jumped up, pulling the covers off of her.

"Waddles! You silly little pig." She jumped from her bed, and ran to her closet. "A sweater for today?" She swiped through every sweater in the closet, until she made it to the last one. A beautifully knitted sweater of bright blue and purple with a blue pinetree smacked in the center of it. "This is perfect!" She cheered.

She pulled on a light purple skirt after the sweater, and pulled on her pink converse. "Perfection right here, just like when I was 12!" She remembered of the time she won Waddles at her uncle's fair. "If it weren't for Stan, I wouldn't have you adorable little thing-"

"Kid!" Stan called from downstairs. The smell of her breakfast toast filled her nose, and she made her way down the steps.

"It's gonna be a great day Stan!" Mabel called out as she shoved the toast down her throat. "I literally can't wait for today!"

"You only said that like ten times shortie." He laughed and patted her head. She heard the sound of her bus pull next to her driveway. "I'll tell you about today later Waddles!" She pulled on her bookbag and made her way down the driveway. A gust of wind blew through her hair, and all she could think about was a superhero movie. As she stepped onto the half empty bus, she sat in the front seat, looking directly out the window. She remembered the fact that she didn't have any friends, but it didn't stop her from receiving her letter today.

"Class," Mabel's teacher walked around the first row, passing out a random envelope to each student. "Today we are receiving our letters from California. Now note, we did not check these letters, but the previous teachers have already done so. Please, if there are any concerns of bullying, foul language, or any sight of someone else's address, you need to tell me immediately."

Mabel could barely sit down in her own seat. She followed her teacher with her eyes until she placed a random letter on her desk. The letter read _Mabel_ is neat handwriting on top.

Mabel couldn't help but shred it open to see a well written, two paragraph letter waiting for Mabel to scan through. She scanned through to see some pleasant things, than actually read through.

 _Dear Mabel,_

 _You seem like the kind of girl that's really happy. Obviously. *sigh*._

I couldn't help but giggle to myself. This person seemed really nice!

 _Wish I could be like that._

 _My life isn't as great as you think. Terrible mother, no friends. Hoping we could be friends someday._

 _My mother has a boyfriend, but he's too clueless to realize how much of a jerk she is. That seems bad on my part, I know, but oh well, that's my life. Yours seems pretty exciting._

Mabel smiled, but she also frowned at the sentence. She realized that this kid might be suffering right now, and he might be going through a lot. She even bragged she had a pig! Because, everyone loves pigs, right?

 _Maybe we could meet sometime? I think it would be nice to be friends, right?~_

The page stopped for a few lines, but then it continued.

 _~I think I had a dream about stars last night, constellations to be exact. With some girl who seems to be like you, I guess. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later._

 _-Dipper Pines_

 _P.S. Wanna be penpals?_

Under it shown the address of home.

Oh my goodness…

Mabel couldn't stop thinking about this now.

Dipper Pines?

 _Dipper,_

 _The big Dipper…_

 _Mabel,_

 _Shooting star…_

 _Was this all a coincidence?_

Mabel ended the thoughts by shoving the letter back into the envelope.

 _There was absolutely_ _ **no**_ _way they were related._

 _Right? ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooo, how'd everyone like the previous chapter? I was really psyched to make this one because Mabel and Dipper ARE going to be meeting soon, I promise!**

Dipper made his way downstairs as he stretched and yawned. Knowing the letter was being delivered made him happy. He was also excited that Mabel might become pen pals with him. But it had been a week of complete loneliness and boredom. He didn't know if the letter was being delivered. What if it was a scam just for a grade? Or, what if none of these letters really went out to Oregon?

But as these questions took over, Dipper walked outside to check the afternoon mail. It was now Friday, and still nothing. But as he opened the mailbox to an orange envelope that had his name printed across, he grew concerned.

"That's the first."

He casually walked inside with a smirk on his face once he realized the package was from Mabel Pines. Before he had the chance to open it, his mother walked in.

"What's that?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Just a, uh, package…"

"From?"

"I guess my new pen-pal." He smirked and walked up the stairs to his room.

As he sat down casually at his desk about to open the envelope, a bang was heard from downstairs. He couldn't help but crack his door open and yell downstairs. "Mom, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." She didn't sound like it. 

"You sure?"

There was no answer.

"Mom?"

No answer.

Before hyperventilating, Dipper dropped the envelope in his desk and ran downstairs. "Mom, what happened?" She wasn't in sight.

But Terry _was_.

"Your mother went shopping Dipper. Get back upstairs."

He wasn't gonna give up so easily. But if Dipper made one wrong move, it probably would be the end for him.

"Okay then, I'll just head back upstairs…" He said, chills falling down his spine.

Once he made his way up there, he slowly shut the door, but then locked it quickly.

"I really hope that's true." He sighed, sitting back at his desk. "Now, time to get this over with."

He tore the top of the package off, revealing some friendship bracelet, and another letter.

It read:

 _Dipper,_

 _Something came to me earlier this month… Do you think we're related somehow?_

 _BOOM! I know right? It just came to me! What if we really were?! That's awesome! Oh yeah, and if you're reading this, then I guess you know I got your letter already, HA! Anyway enjoy this friendship bracelet that I made in a matter of twenty seconds._

 _~Mabel Pines._

 _Oh, and if you don't mind, maybe we can meet up sometime._

And her address was shown below.

Wow…

 _ **(Dipper's P.O.V.)**_

The next morning I gathered as many clothes as I could, trying to stuff them into my bag without folding them. I didn't have much time before that psycho path of a "mother's boyfriend" came up here to murder me one day. Besides, I haven't heard heard from her since yesterday, which is odd.

Since it was Saturday, the bus was available to take to Oregon, so why not? I grabbed my wallet off of my desk before heading out the door with my suitcase.

"Hey where do you're going?" Terry stood in the kitchen, his arms crossed.

"Heading out, to a friends."

"What friends?" By the time I managed to look at him he was towering over me.

"None of your business." I made my way to the door, making sure he didn't get any closer. Then, I managed to leave.

I took in a deep breath, hoping today would not be a bad day. As I walked to the bus stop, I grabbed my wallet from my pocket and grasped onto my suitcase. _This better be worth it._


	6. A Message (AN)

Hey guys….

Guess what?! I'm not dead! :3

But I'm here to give out a message.

Okay, so don't panic! I'm not quitting doing fanfictions. I'm just really really busy. I have moved from an old school and it's really advanced and a bit harder, but I just wanted to tell you guys I will continue doing fanfiction's, I'm just really busy.

It's not just that.

Lots have changed for me lately and making a Gravity Falls fanfiction seems really awkward since it's over. :/ HOWEVER, I will keep going on with it, but people ~

GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!

I'm really curious on what you guys want to read, and I'll do it…

Depending on what it is. :3

At the moment I am busy, but if you want to talk to me, you can DM me if you want… editor_amber on Instagram :3

Nah, you don't have too, I'm not the person who is gonna give you 10 million followers if you follow me back XD

But if you want to know me better, go on ahead, I'd like to see how many of you are interested in my,

….

Uh..

Life. XD

Most of you aren't, I know.

Again, apologies… Thanks for Understanding! :)


End file.
